


Take the shot

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [412]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they try to kill each other - Hunger games styledon't worry, nobody actually gets hurt. It's fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was chaos. 

Nobody knows what’s going on anymore. The battlefield is bathed in red and the sound of people’s cries - his team mates - were deafening. He held Jasper’s head on his lap as he stammered out, “I can’t see… I can’t see. My glasses.” 

Clint pushed Jasper’s glasses, now drenched in red, into the man’s hand. “I swear Jasper, I will avenge you.” He promised before getting up and taking a soaked arrow into his hand and diving for cover.

He was outnumbered, three to one. It’d be a piece of cake if this was a normal op but the stakes were higher and he wasn’t sure he can complete this mission.

“Give up now, Barton. I’m giving you one last chance to surrender.” He called out from across the field. “We have you surrounded and there’s nowhere else for you to go.” 

Clint saw the exact moment when two agents started to close in on him. 

He smiled, “You should know better than trying to corner me, Coulson.” Clint closed his eyes and fired off three shots.

He’s going to complete this mission, even if he dies trying.

—

Earlier that day

—

“The game is called Archery tag,” Phil announced. Felix raised his hand, making Phil sigh. “Yes, Blake?”

“If it’s called archery tag, shouldn’t Barton be banned from playing? It gives him an unfair advantage seeing as how his weapon of choice was always the bow and arrow.” 

Clint, from behind the group, yelled out “Oh, come on!” and was promptly ignored.

“If that’s the case then shouldn’t we all be banned from playing paintball?” Phil asked.

“Point taken. Proceed.” Felix conceded.

“We will be divided into two teams determined randomly. Each player will have to take a stick from this cylinder and the color at the end of the stick will determine your team.” Phil explained, showing them a paper wrapped Pringles can. “The objective of the game is hit your opponent with the foam-tipped arrows. The arrows were designed to leave a paint mark so as to easily determine who’s out and who’s still in the game. Last team with a person standing wins.” 

Five minutes after everyone was divided into two teams, Clint and Phil continued to stare at their sticks.

“Huh,” Clint was the first to speak, breaking their surprised silence. 

“Yes, well… it was random.” Phil pointed out. 

“I mean, I guess.” Clint shrugged half-heartedly, “Too bad though.” 

“It’s not so bad. Think of it like we’re Romeo and Juliet.” Phil tried.

“They both died.” Clint made a face and sighed, “But I see your point. Let’s just make the best out of a bad situation.” He concluded, “Besides, there’s always next year for you, right?” 

Phil’s brows furrowed and then raised, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s obvious who’s going to win this thing. And it’s obviously not your team.” Clint chuckled.

Phil scoffed, “We have just as much of a chance of winning this thing.” 

Clint shook his head quickly, “Of course. I just, you know. Any other team building activity, sure, but this is Archery. You might as well have put ‘Property of Clint Barton’ on the metaphorical trophy.” Clint shrugged.

“Oh, I will defeat you, Clint Barton,” Phil leered at Clint, “I am going to back you so far into a corner and have you beg for mercy. I am going to make you feel the most torturous of pains that death itself will seem like sweet relief. I’ll have you on your knees before the sun has set, mark my words.” 

Clint looked around to check if anyone was listening then leaned into Phil, “I know you’re trying to trash talk me, but I’m so turned on right now.” 

Phil rolled his eyes at the archer and walked towards his team.

—

Clint pointed his last arrow at Phil, who was still looking up at him in defiance. Clint had somehow managed to kill the other two SHIELD agents and make his way over to the other side of the field and corner Phil, turning the table completely around. 

“What are you waiting for? Do it.” Phil taunted. “Kill me.” 

Clint slightly loosened his grip on the bow, “Phil, I don’t want to kill you. I just-” 

Clint’s words were cut off when Phil suddenly sweepkicked him, sending him down on his butt. Without any preamble, Phil took an arrow and stabbed his padded chest with it. Phil stood up, two fists raised in victory. His team cheered loudly as the other team grumbled.

Clint lay on the ground with a slightly confused face on (slightly turned on too, but that’s besides the point). “I can’t believe you got me to put my guard down.” Clint accused.

“I told you I’d win this thing.” Phil held out a hand to help the archer up. 

“I demand a rematch. You cheated.” 

“How did I cheat?” 

“You used my emotions against me.” 

“Oh please. I didn’t cheat. I knew you would have hesitated to kill me and I just used that opening to make a move. Like you wouldn’t have done the same.” Phil rolled his eyes. 

Clint opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, “Okay, yes. I would have done the exact same thing but it’s still not fair. I demand a rematch. One on one. Paintball versus archery tag. Both of us in our own elements.”

“You’re on, Barton.” 

**Author's Note:**

> #ofc they wouldnt actually try to kill each other.#that would be horrible#but imagine if they did#that would be so heart wrenching-ly painful#i can see it now#Clint cant fight back because he doesnt want to hurt Phil#and Phil is just blindly trying to kill Clint#and it'd get to a point where Clint has Phil cornered and powerless#and he begs Phil to snap out of it#please phil dont make me do this i dont want to do this#and then Phil tries to pull something but Clint catches him and accidentally plunges an arrow into his heart#Clint whispers a string of no's holding Phil close as the man slumps into him draining of all life#and Clint just stays there rocking his body as he holds on to Phil#trying to get him to wake up#but he doesnt#welp
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/157363543501/i-tried-archery-tag-a-few-months-ago-and-i-gotta)


End file.
